


Hothead

by icantfknwrite



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dad!Philza, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Secret Identity, Soft philza, Superpowers, The sleepy bois gang, Villain!Dream, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantfknwrite/pseuds/icantfknwrite
Summary: After a small fight, Tommy found himself defending his place at his school. In the middle of the principal’s office, he discovered one very interesting fact he hadn’t known about himself. His dad was right on the money, he really was a “hothead’___________________________________Superpowers Au that’s mostly Tommy centricRead the tags for more
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was never the quietest child in the class. Somehow along the way between two relatively respectful and quiet older brothers he had inherited the exact opposite traits. That volume led the teen to where he was now, In the middle of a pointless argument with a classmate over something entirely too trivial to be yelling about. 

“She never said making those slides was part of the plan, Tom. You’re just grasping at straws because you want someone to blame for the grade. Just admit you were at fault! We worked so hard on our parts and all you had to do was sit back and just do the citations! You just  **had** to overcomplicate it!”

Now, it wasn’t the words that upset the boy, far from it. What made Tommy upset at that moment was the tone in which his classmate had spoken to him in. It was that low tone; That passive glare that made him feel like his anger was unwarranted and that how he felt was somehow wrong. He hated it.

At first, when his father had initially adopted him he had been the exact opposite. Tommy never spoke and never asked for anything. Whether it was the result of past foster parents or simply the system the kid was the softest spoken toddler Phil had ever met. 

Slowly, however, growing up with his new forever family he found himself needing to adapt and find his voice. Between the absolute juggernaut of academics that was his older brother Techno, and the incredibly musically inclined middle child Wilbur, he learned that to be able to live up to the family he was placed in he had to become a much bigger person. Over time his words per minute increased and he slowly grew out of his shell. Phill swore he was a completely different kid than the quiet timid Tommy that he had first met. That pressure to become great slowly molded him into the ball of energy he now was. Sure, it seemed more harm than good at times to have such an outspoken kid, but Phil was so grateful for him. (That didn’t mean he was immune to occasional name calling here and there.) 

“I was trying to be a good classmate and get the project done in time, or did you forget the deadline was literally today?”

“It was already done, dipshit.”

“How?! How was that done? You mean to tell me that fifteen small slides-” Tommy paused as his classmate’s expression now changed to smugness.  _ Why was he..? _ “-Was enough for a final project? You fucking  **idiot** I was trying to help! It wasn’t my part that pulled the grade down it was both of you being so stingy with abso-fucking-lutely  **everything** about the project-”

“THOMAS WATSON! FRONT OFFICE NOW!” The teacher belted from the door. Tommy physically jumped a bit and immediately glanced back at the teacher. She was gone just a second ago to grab some papers.  _ Were we really arguing for that long? _ The classroom around him stilled and every eye was now on him. It was gross. He looked back at the kid that started everything and was only met again with that smug look. Begrudgingly he began his way to the door with whispers of swears escaping his mouth. The boy passed the door and continued his way through the halls.  _ Why is this always happening? And why is it always my fault? This time it really wasn't though. It wasn’t my fault, _ he thought to himself,  _ it was his for going after me. I was just being a good partner _ . 

Very shortly he arrived at the front desk with a huff. The lady at said desk had the loudest keyboard he had ever heard and as soon as her typing slowed to a stop he froze. “Back again so soon Tom?” The secretary spoke. “You were on a roll for a while there. That's such a shame.” He didn't need to be told twice. In his core, he was disappointed as well. He tried so hard to keep his cool for so long and to have it lost over something so small was just a letdown. 

“Your teacher informed me of the… **disruption** and your father has been called. He should be arriving soon. Please wait here.” She finished, bringing her eyes back to her computer clicking away on her keyboard once more. The boy's eyes widened. Somehow in all his anxieties he never thought they would call his dad. Sure, a stern talking to and a warning but never that far.

“...What? Why would you call him for something as small as this?! Nothing physical happened and I never even yelled. It was just a small argument. Why would that mean calling him?” 

The typing stopped once more and the secretary looked to be increasingly more frustrated with him. “Well, normally you would be right, but seeing as you have prior infractions something more is to be done,” That’s right, he forgot. Phil had told him to be very careful after his last fight but he never really got why. This must be it. The final straw.

The small room was still and the air was heavy with anticipation and fear. The only sound Tommy had to cling onto was the annoying clicking of the lady’s keyboard. Minutes felt like hours and with the rising concern in the boy he was convinced of two outcomes;

  1. He was going to be expelled
  2. He was going to be given one last chance



With both options being terrifying in nature he could only imagine his father’s face. He made no effort not to feed into the anxiety that grew in him. 

Tommy promised his father he would keep his head down. He honestly really tried to. In the past, he has a much shorter fuse in stressful situations and he knew that, and it was everything he could do to try and overcome that impulsive anger. So far, Tommy had 2 physical fights under his belt at this school and 3 separate instances of insubordination with the teachers. If you had asked him a few months ago if he was proud of them he would have talked your ear off about why he was, but now he really wasn't sure. 

As the principal meetings became more common he noticed more and more how scared it made Phil. Tommy knew he had risked a lot adopting him. Phil was one of the very few people he genuinely loved and respected and to see him distraught about something he had done was heartbreaking. After the last physical fight he saw his father more upset than he had ever seen him, Sad and fearful yes, but never a glint of anger in his eyes. It was almost scary to the boy. Tommy promised himself if his father could restrain himself in a situation like that he could as well. 

Sadly there was only so much name-calling he could handle evidently. 

Finally, Phil walked through the front door. As soon as he did Tommy made eye contact in a desperate attempt to find some sort of comfort. Phil had a blank expression, usually, he was the fun comforting type of guy so to see him with neither traits being on full display was uncomfortable. He must have taken off work to come and Tommy was sure that he must have been not too happy about that. _ That must be why he isn’t smiling back! He is probably stressed about work. Not me! Dad wouldn’t be upset over a small argument like this… right? _

He entered the front office and gave his son a slight nod, lending the secretary most of his attention. “Mr.Watson, glad to see you again. I’ll go check if the principal is ready for you both.” She spoke. Phil gave a hum of acknowledgment and took a seat next to Tommy. “Hey, bud. Mind telling me what this is all about?”  _ he sounds exhausted _ .

“Honestly I swear it wasn’t that bad! I only had a small fight with this kid over a project- it wasn’t even a fight actually I barely even yelled at him- and he started it! I was only trying to help and because of that, he got upset at me. He said that I brought our grade down and that my work was pointless. It really wasn’t my fault was just defending myself.” 

This small ramble caused Phill’s expression to soften a little. “Toms is this an attempt at saving yourself or are you being serious.” 

“Why wouldn’t you believe me? This really happened!” 

“No, I believe you, I just want to make sure this is the case.” Phil pointed at the principal’s door and continued, “When I enter that office defending something I barely understand I want to make sure I’m doing it for the right reasons.” This was usually the part where Phil slightly scolded him but this was a welcome surprise.  _ I was right! This is so dumb! Even dad sees that!  _

“I’m being 100% honest, dad. I didn’t start the fight. I may have called him a bitch once or twice but I really didn’t try anything.”

Tommy’s words seemed to go through. Phil let out a sigh. 

“I believe you. The trick here is to get them to.” 

Their talk was swiftly interrupted by the secretary exiting the principal’s office and signaling them to enter. As they both got up to do so Phil shot Tommy a smile once more and began forwards. It was clear what he was saying so words were trivial.

_ I’ve got you  _


	2. Chapter 2

Normally an office meeting never persisted this long. It was a rundown of what happened, then a summary of possible consequences, and finally the actual consequences Tommy faced. On this rare occasion, Phil was adamant about staying on stage one because there was a clear disconnect about the severity of what had happened earlier in the classroom. 

To see his father stick up for him so vocally about this felt reassuring. Tommy knew he was in the right. He was on a good streak for some time and this was just a small bump in the road. He was happy Phil thought the same.

“...Look. I am not saying he doesn't have a decorated past here, but what I am saying is that he is figuring himself. I'm sure you can see the way he has been trying more with his grades lately and keeping his head down. We aren't perfect, and from what I heard Tommy hadn't even started it.” Phil spoke steadily. Tommy knew for a fact his father was choosing his words very carefully while also making no effort to cut to the chase. 

The principal darted a look at Tommy then back at his father, “With all due respect Mr.Watson there has to be some consequence” He huffed. “Even if the other student had started it Tom was on strict probation with infractions. I have let so much slide because of the legacy of his brothers and the respect I have built for you but an example has to be set. If other students see how much he has gotten away with they may follow suit, anticipating the same outcome. I don't think I have to spell out the damage that can do to our school.” 

Tommy would have done anything just to raise his voice back at the man, pleading his case, but memories attached to that were sour at best. From the first time he met Mr.Hearth, Tommy knew he hated him.

Whether it was those uncomfortable leather seats or the permanent frown that sneered across his face, the boy knew that his journey at school was going to be rocky. And so he spoke up to the principal, at the time not only was he given strict detention for a week but he was also grounded for a month; marking the first time he had ever been grounded. Oh, the mouthful he got from Wilbur about it in the coming months. Phil may have had his disagreements with the elderly man, but in his own words,

“You never raise your voice at someone if you can help it, especially those you dislike.” 

“That's not what I'm saying, sir. I agree consequences are inevitable even if Tommy had not cursed back, but what I'm asking is that this matter shouldn't have been seen as so severe that you had to bring me over. This seems like it could have been worked out with the guidance counselor and with both boys present.”

The silence grew for a few moments. Tommy kept his head down, focused on the fabric of his sleeves. He was 16 and he knew not to cry, but that's not why he held his head down. He was quite sure that if he looked the principal dead in the eye he would have finally snapped at him. 

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell me how to run my school, Mr. Watson. Anyways it was hardly the other student's fault, you have to see that. I don't know what impression you're under but I was told by an administrator and by the other student that Tommy had started the argument. The other student had only been sticking up for himself and another classmate.”

At that, Tommy balled up his fist and firmly grasped it. Phil was bound to believe the principal now, all he could do was face whatever consequences that lied before him.

_Don't say anything... Don't raise your voice..._

“I would like to meet with the administrator that said this if that's okay.” Finally, Tommy looked up, but instead of at Mr.Hearth, he looked to his father in disbelief. “I have been watching Tommy recently and I am pretty confident he wouldn't break his streak over something like this. I may be wrong but at least grant me that.” Phil pleaded. 

“That is out of the question. You should know by now why we have you here. This has been coming for quite some time.”

Then it dawned on Tommy. He was right. Of course, he was right. His worst fears were now true and all of his hard work was for nothing. 

“I hope you are not implying suspension. This was a small infraction and…”

His father's voice was now being slowly toned out of his mind. White noise filled his head and the gravity of everything now set in. He was about to get kicked out of school. He would now have that stuck on his record forever. There was no way in hell that Wilbur wasn't going to get pissed off at him. 

The worst trouble either of his brothers had gotten in was when Wilbur was found by his father with an empty bottle of wine in his room. It wasn't even that bad since Phil knew it was an old one that was basically empty, to begin with. A loose grounding was set in place and they continued, however, later that day when Techno got home from college he promptly walked over to Wilbur’s room and slapped him. Tommy remembered that sound so vividly. It was so loud in his ears, it somehow was even now.

_I_ _f Wilbur got slapped over something like this what is Techno going to do to me?_

Tommy mindlessly glanced back at Phil while he spoke but instead of that empty look he always wore in situations such as these, he looked upset. Just sad. 

Seeing the person who he respected the most look like that… it **burned.**

“...ommy? Tommy are you okay?” His father's voice broke his thoughts and he was finally flung back to reality. He now realized his breathing had become labored and he was sweating a lot more than usual. Everything felt warm. “I'm just tired.” The boy croaked, his throat felt so dry. The secretary must have upped the heat just to get back at him or something because the room was just **boiling.**

“You look extremely red, are you sure you're okay?” Phil spoke softly, placing his hand on Tommy's head. It felt so cold. Out of instinct, Tommy put his hand on top of his fathers in an attempt to steal any kind of cold he could. “I should be asking you old man,” Tommy hoarsely laughed, “You're freezing.”

The buzzing in his ears hasn't let up at this point and by god was it giving him the worst headache he had ever experienced.

Phil muttered something soft under his breath and looked to the principal once more. “He is running a fever, I need to get him home. I'm sorry to cut this short but can we resume this talk tomorrow?” 

Just as Mr.Hearth went to answer, Tommy chirped in.

“Please don't… Just rip the bandaid off now. I can handle it, I'm just tired.” 

Phil gave him a look only equated to pity. _Why is he looking at me like that? I'm making an effort to face the consequences just like he asked. Stop looking at me like that._ If there was something he hated more than sad looks was looks of pity. 

“It's okay Tom, we can talk more in the morning. I may have to check the heating as well, this room is steaming and I'm sure that isn't helping.” The principal finally said. Tommy finally looked at him for the first time since entering and the old man looked positively uncomfortable. Beads of sweat were dripping their way down his oily face and where his resting scowl once adorned there was now a weak-looking smile.

_T_ _hat must be why everything is so hot. I was right, someone is doing this to get at me._

“Tommy!” his father snapped, jerking his hand away from the boy's forehead and shaking it away from himself. What had he done this time? “What? Do I have something sharp in my hair or something?” The boy went to ruffle his head but before he could his father firmly grabbed his arm. Eyes met eyes and Tommy was met with an expression he had never seen his father exhibit, his brows had shot up and his mouth hung open ever so slightly. It wasn't just concern, it was absolute panic.

“I'm so sorry but we have to go. Tommy has the highest fever I have ever seen. I'm taking him to the hospital.” Phil grabbed Tommy's arm and stood up quickly, giving no glances back at the elder in the room. In a moment the boy was standing as well and they were on their way. His father had never been this forceful in his entire life, it just felt so wrong. It was clear something was incredibly wrong, and to Tommy, everything kick-started those previous anxieties into full gear.

“Dad?” Tommy muttered. His heart was absolutely **racing**. The two finally exited the school and it was only now that Tommy was properly keeping pace with his father. Sure, leaving that stuffy room felt much nicer than he thought but leaving so abruptly was jarring. As soon as he had left Phil was already to the side of his car, opening the passenger seat and rushing Tommy into it.

_Holy shit am I that sick? What the fuck is going on holy shit._

Luckily they were parked by the front of the school so it wasn't that far to walk, (and Tommy was sure that if he had to walk much farther his father would have had to carry him) and in a moment's notice, they were off. 

“Dad! What's going on? I'm not that sick I swear I--”

“Tommy you are burning up. Look in the mirror.” 

And Tommy did so, WIth ragged breaths, he quickly took a glance at the rearview mirror and was met with an image even he was freaking out about. 

His skin wasn't the average blushed pink he had expected but rather a dusted red. It looked natural enough at first but with another glance, it was brighter than any feverish look he had ever seen. That wasn't what got him though, the main focus was on his eyes.

Something was just wrong. He knew his reflection well, and just something felt askew. He leaned in closer in his seat, looking further. Where once was a soft simple blue now seemed to hold a small tint of orange near his pupil. Oh come on now I'm even seeing things. He moved his face around in the mirror, I'm just running a fever. I'm hallucinating. That must be it! I'm hallucinating. 

“Put on your seatbelt, Tommy. We're going home” _Home?_ Tommy quickly snapped his seatbelt in place and quickly looked back up at his father. 

“I thought we were going to the hospital?” 

The answer he hoped his father would provide never came. The engine purred to a start and a very short car ride began. 

  
  


Everything in the window passed so quickly. Phil was never the biggest fan of speeding but something was so clearly up. “Dad?” Still nothing, not even a glance in his direction. The boy had never been so drowsy in his life, if he were to guess this was the closest thing to high he had ever been.

“Dad you're scaring me... What's going on..? Are...are we going to the hospital-'' A coughing fit broke out within his mouth as if he had swallowed the grittiest sandpaper ever. There it was again, the dryness in his throat came back for round two, this time with twice the punch. 

“We're almost there, just hang in there. I'll fill you in later after this is over but please wait just a little longer for me, okay lad?”

“...Right, yea…” The boy grumbled, slumping into his seat further and further. It all just seemed to slip away in some sort of haze. Tommy closed his eyes.

_This all has to be a dream._

_What is going on?_

_Did I hit my head..?_

_This is all just too weird…_

“...Just take a nap bud, I'll wake you up when we get home…” Phil spoke ever so softly.

_Right yea… Home…_

_That sounds nice…_

_for now, I'll just take that nap…_

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The blinding white light of the setting surrounding him was the first thing Tommy noticed as he awoke. His headache had somehow persisted through his nap, if not to a lesser degree. 

  
  


_“...Ugh... Dad..?”_

  
  


In order to alleviate some pain, the boy blindly navigated his bed with his hands. He was **not** opening his eyes with a light that bright above him. The bed he had woken up on had a familiar layout to it, and within moments he identified it as his own.

Having finally found a pillow, he immediately whipped it around and smacked it over his head. That buzzing light was now replaced by a softer more manageable glint. 

Soft whispers sprung up in the background and soon he got an answer to his call, 

“Is that you Tommy? Are you awake?”

Too **loud.**

His throat let out a small chirp of disapproval towards the loud noise but mustered up the strength to formulate a response.

“...I’m awake... have a **massiv’** fuckin headache though..” 

The door to his room creaked open slowly and with a small click, the glint he once had tried to hide from was gone. Why was his bedroom light on? Tommy wasn’t a skeptic but found it notable that someone left the light on in the room of someone _sleeping_. Had his father just forgotten to turn it off?

“Hey mate... how’re things?” Phil pulled the boy's desk chair over and now sat by his bedside. His tone was soft and a lot quieter than it normally was. “You mentioned a headache, do you need some medicine?” 

“I’m okay... feelin’ like I’ve been hit by a bus though...” 

A soft chuckle escaped his father, and though it messed with the thudding in Tommy’s head he still relished in the fact he was able to diffuse the situation so quickly, (And get his father to laugh).

“I still think you need at least something. I’m going to go grab you a glass of water, do you need anything else before I do?”

_Anything else?_ Was his father joking? From what the kid remembered the whole situation at school was a shit show. By the end, it was so ominous. _Why didn't you take me to the hospital? Why did you look at me like you had back then? How did everything get so hot so quickly? Are you even mad?_

“... could I get something cold to eat? My throat kinda hurts...” 

Who was he kidding? Waste some perfectly good tension-less time? Where he wouldn’t have his father talk to him about why he was in trouble? Absolutely not. He wasn’t ready to break that disconnect yet, and his headache agreed with him.

“You got it mate. Be back in a bit.” Phil got up from the seat and walked to the door. It was now that Tommy finally removed the pillow from his head and glanced around at his surroundings. His room was exactly how he left it in the morning minus two odd things. 

1.) There was a huge fan in the corner of the room purring ever so slightly as it spun its cycles. 

2.) Two new stools were added to the corner of his room, facing his bed. 

He could forgive the strange inclusion of the fan, after all, he was running a fever earlier, however, the stools were an odd touch. Those specific stools were usually located on the island of the kitchen and they were the favorite of his two brothers. Tommy could only assume they were checking up on him, but he couldn’t have been out that long. _When had they moved these?_

“You sure you don’t need anything else?” Phil asked as he leaned on the doorframe. The light of the hallway spilled into his room ever so slightly and it created a more relaxed vibe than the bright overhead lights of his room. 

“All good over here big man... don’t let me stop you.” 

“All right, but I’ll be sending will your way while I’m grabbing your stuff. He was particularly concerned about you.” Phil gave the door two taps as he walked off towards the kitchen. 

_It's Will. Oh crap. He is going to **kill me** for being sent to the office again._ Tommy didn’t need the earful, especially because his ears felt like they were already. The boy prepared himself for the lecture he was about to receive and propped himself up in his bed. 

From what he could tell, he was feeling a lot better than before. In the office, Tommy had developed a scratchy throat, a massive migraine, and some serious overheating issues. It was as if he was on fire. From what he could recall it got so bad he began to see things. 

Now, he was left with a little bit of a throat issue, A headache, (that was a little better from before) and had cooled down. It was a relief not to be so loopy he was passing out.

“Tommy.” The boy shifted his attention to the door and with one glance he knew the string bean in the doorway was Wilbur. 

Scratch the part about being loopy. 

“...hey Wilbur... my main man... my amigo... My friend... What's going on with you?” Tommy hoarsely spoke out. He wanted Phil back. 

The anxiety and anticipation of his brother just looming over his room so ominously set a real tone to the conversation they were about to have. Somehow Tommy expected it was just going to become fancy scolding.

“ _Me?_ I’m fine. _You_ are the one I’m concerned about right now.” Wilbur took the stool closest to Tommy’s bed. “Everything doing okay?” 

“No need for a build-up big man, I know I messed up but just know it genuinely wasn’t me that caused all this. I was in there because a kid decided he was—“

“What? No. I’m not here about the office thing. Dad told me about it.” Tommy let out a sigh of relief. His headache was safe and unmoving, for now at least. “I’m here because I’m genuinely kinda worried about you, man. You don’t often get sick so it was quite alarming to hear you were.”

“Come here to poke fun at my shit immune system now, huh?” 

“As much as I’d like to I’m more worried than anything. Do you remember what happened in the office? When you started getting sick?” His brother asked. Naturally, he would be curious, and that’s what Tommy was afraid of. Wilbur can sniff out a lie in any situation so to have him ask about a series of events best described as confusing had placed the boy in an uncomfortable position. How was he to explain the prior day?

“If I’m honest?” He glanced to Wilbur and got a worried look in response. “I don’t know? Like...look, I know I got sick and all but from what I remember the principal's office kinda set me off. One moment everything seemed fine—“ 

a lie of course, but it’s not every day you see the great Big T admit he was extremely anxious.

“—but then someone started turning up the heat in the room. Everything just got amplified by that and I think I just became slowly sicker. It was really weird.”

Wilbur's look of concern hadn’t faded. 

_Why is he asking me how I got sick? Isn't this normal?_

“Sorry to hear that Tommy. That must have been really stressful. Proud of you for sticking it out.” 

“Ugh don’t get all sappy on me...”

Hours passed and from what Tommy discovered he had been asleep for 4 solid hours before coming to. Somehow that wasn’t the most concerning bit of it all. As soon as Tommy would even hint at the events of the office his father changed the subject. 

Phil wasn’t a secret keeper from Tommy’s experience, quite the opposite. When he had first adopted Tommy he was always straightforward about the whole situation instead of sugar coating it all. It was refreshing. So you can imagine the boy's confusion when the pattern became apparent.

Currently, the Watson household was sat watching a movie before bed, a well-oiled tradition everyone bonded over. Even though every respective member of the house had very different tastes of entertainment everyone enjoyed those quiet nights sat around the living room just enjoying the presence of one another.

That’s how it had always been since Tommy first arrived. The schedule of shows went as such,

Monday was Technos pick. This means Tommy always brought his phone along to keep himself entertained because history documentaries weren’t exactly the most compelling things in the world for a 16-year-old. 

Tuesday was Wilbur's day. Filled with a seemingly random assortment; from comedy titles all the way to musicals. Rarely had Wilbur picked a title he specifically wanted to see, it was most often the case that he had picked what he knew his family would most enjoy. Tommy adored Wilbur's taste and if he stayed up way too long on occasion with his older brother chatting about the stories they had watched? 

That was their business. 

Wednesday was the big man's day, and Tommy made the most of it. Finding epic superhero movies and some of his favorite comedy shows, (Which were always reruns of shows that Wilbur had shown in prior weeks.) He was like Wilbur in the way he would go looking for fun titles that he knew everyone would love, but instead of respectively watching the movie with everyone he would audibly explain the plot and implications of it all. 

Techno dreaded Wednesday nights and would always bring a book as company. 

Thursday Kristin had the power. Tommy had always appreciated her taste in shows, his mother was respectful with what the group didn’t want to see and what they did. It was a fifty-fifty chance that they would get a show that some family member requested or a show she personally wanted to see. 

It was always fun to hear about the shows they were watching. Before the children were even in the equation Phil and Kristin often bonded over them, and to hear the side notes they left behind always fascinated the boys.

Friday had **always** been Phil’s classics. Before the set schedule even came to be, Phil had everyone watching his favorite films and shows. Movies and shows spanning from old cult classic game shows all the way around to hit action movies from his early 20s. 

Currently, it was Thursday, and Kristin had let Tommy control the remote out of sympathy. It wasn’t often that he got sick so she had figured it was probably for the best. 

Techno had taken a pass for movie night for some late-night studying. University hadn’t let up in quite some time and everyone had begun to give him more space due to it. Wilbur didn’t have to worry about school, as he had dropped out quickly as his music career took off. He was known well in the area and his streams online kept him afloat. 

Phil liked to joke he was the least famous person he knew. 

“Are we seriously going to watch avengers _again?_ ” Tommy shot a glance in Wilburs direction and gave him a dissatisfied look. 

“Toms has the pick tonight, if you don’t like it you can busy yourself elsewhere.” His mother spoke. 

Wilburs silence was interpreted widely as “Fine I’m not going to argue it” and was followed by a hunched posture into the couch. 

“Drama queen...” 

“I heard that!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Happy reading everyone!
> 
> (Ps, if you find any mistakes in spelling or grammar please feel free to point them out in the comments! thank you so much!)


	4. Chapter 4

One of Tommy's earliest memories had to be when he was officially adopted. Having been in the system for the first five years of his life, Phil and Kristin were a welcome surprise. The fear of a new home just erased, the sense of community the boy had gained had him the happiest he had been in quite some time.

Phil seemed to always have this welcoming aura around him, laughing at all the boy's jokes even when they weren’t funny, loudly welcoming him home from school every time the bus would drop him off, and always coming to his aid when something was amiss.

Techno wasn’t the most outwardly affectionate person but whenever Tommy wanted to talk about a show he liked or news from the schoolyard, the teen always made a point to silently listen. Though it took Wilbur a while to adjust to a new kid, they eventually became thicker than thieves.

It was a fall day when the fateful papers had been finally signed. Phil had taken him and Wilbur out on the town for some ice cream to celebrate. It was that one moment at the ice cream shop that made everything real to the boy.

  
  


“You are aware of how expensive that was, right?” Wilbur smugly asked, looking down at his brother. “Why does that matter? Mr.Phil said I could get whatever I wanted! You’re just jealous because you only got two scoops, idiot!” The ghost of a lisp trailed his words, extending them ever so slightly. Wilbur hadn’t taken kindly to the insult and definitely didn’t kick the younger under the parlor table.

“Behave yourselves, boys,” Phil said, coming back from the counter and placing their ice cream on the table. “And what did I say about the ‘Mr.Phil’ Treatment?” Phil placed two plastic spoons into the ice cream bowls before him and pulled up a chair. Tommy didn’t need an invitation and instantly went to gorging himself. 

“It’s just Phil, call me whatever you want but don’t add ‘Mr.’ to it. Makes me feel old.” 

“Aren't you old though?” Wilbur smiled back, placing the spoon back in his mouth. There was a small moment before anyone said anything, and when they did it was just incoherent giggles coming from the youngest. “Remind me, who bought your ice cream again?” Phil raised an eyebrow back at the teen. Wilbur gave no response electing to focus his attention back on the treat he was given. 

Tommy wouldn’t have ever admitted it, but Wilbur was one of the few people the boy genuinely looked up to. He wanted to be exactly like his new brother, cool and calm at times but incredibly quick on the draw with a snarky joke. 

“What father giveth-” Phil pulled out another plastic spoon from his pocket and quickly reached over the small table towards Wilbur. “-He can taketh away.” With that Wilburs mint chocolate chip was swiftly confiscated and taste-tested. 

“Oh come on! I just got that!”

“I’ll give it back when you revoke your devastating remarks.” 

“I was right though! You’re an old man!”

Phil furrowed his brows and pointed the small utensil at the teen. “That sounds like someone who doesn’t want ice cream, What do you think Tommy?”

“Well…” Tommy looked over at the two from his bowl. “I think you’re an old man. You’re like a dinosaur” Wilbur brightened up a bit, nodding. “Positively prehistoric if I do say so myself.” Phil gave out a fake gasp of surprise and Swiftly confiscated the two bowls on the table. (For about 10 seconds before he caved.)

It was mid-morning in the Watson household and everyone had agreed Tommy was to stay home. Strangely, Tommy wasn’t too excited about that idea. Normally, the boy would jump at the chance to skip, but now to him everything just felt off. Sure, he had been very sick the day before, but he was adamant he felt perfectly fine again. His father had taken that as “Let's RIP OFF THIS BAND-AID NOW.” even though in reality Tommy was actually doing fine. 

It was frustrating having everyone dismiss it as stoic behavior when in reality he felt no different than he usually did. The guilt of staying home with no excuse seemed to be weighing heavily on him. 

With Phil and Kristin out working and Techno studying in his room, Wilbur was left to watch his younger brother. He wasn’t too sold on the “ _Doing fine_ ” spiel and kept Tommy on a strict soup diet. 

In Wilbur's eyes, he just felt so bad for the boy. He had been trying for months to better his reputation and his behaviors but to have some dick of a classmate to take that all away seemed very bitter to the elder. He was especially proud of Tommy for not having an outburst in the office for the horrible cards he had been dealt. 

On Tommy’s end he still hadn’t gotten answers about the strange behaviors by his father in the previous day, and what had exactly happened in that office and after. It all seemed so overwhelming and frustrating. Phil was always so clear about everything, why was he acting like this now? Was whatever the boy had done so bad? 

“Hey Will?” Tommy called out from his room. It wasn’t long before his brother was by the door.

“What’s up Toms?”

This is the part where Tommy would normally talk about some topic he had found online, or ask to play a video game, but the tone had shifted. Now anxious about the day before Tommy was desperate for answers. 

Anyone would do.

“...do you remember what happened before I woke up yesterday?”

Wilbur seemed a tad confused by this, and had an expression to match. Something about his younger brother's tone was unsettling. “Yea why? What’s wrong?”

“Well... I don’t really remember past when I passed out in the car and dad refuses to talk about what happened. He won’t even let me talk about the whole office deal. I think he may be trying to hide it all from me to make me feel better about it all but it’s just making me feel... _I dunno’_... uncomfortable I guess.”

“You’re serious? I mean I noticed he was a bit off yesterday but he is usually really candid about things. That doesn’t make sense... why would he just..?” 

Tommy shrugged, “Please specify what you mean by “A bit off” 

“...Well... Putting aside that can of worms... from what I can recall Dad called Techno when you both arrived home and got him to carry you inside. Mom was freaking out that dad didn’t go straight to the doctors but dad just kept insisting you were going to be ok.

“Techno didn’t question anything at the time but later while you were asleep in your room he told me he had never seen Phil that dismissive. At first, we both agreed it was probably something that happened with you but when I went to go ask him how you were and what was going on he explained briefly that the school seemed to be making up reasons to boot you.

“After that, I didn’t really press on... looking back dad just seemed really panicked about the whole situation. I pushed off my concerns about him because stress can do strange things to people sometimes, but between you saying he _kept_ being dismissive about it all and the fact that this just isn’t normal is making me... anxious.”

There was silence for a second after Wilbur spoke. Tommy was processing what his brother had told him, and it just didn’t add up. _Techno has been here longer than we have so for him to think Phil is off is almost scary._ Tommy stared back down at his bed. _None of this makes sense. Did I do anything or say anything while I was passed out? Did the school say something?_

“Hey Tommy,” Wilbur broke the silence and snapped his brother's focus back on him. “Do _you_ remember anything odd happening?” 

“Well, plenty of things were odd. First of all, when Phil and I were in the office and he first stood up to get us out, he said he was taking me to the hospital. When I asked about it in the car he said we were going **home**. Maybe you were right and he was just stressed, but I think a high fever may warrant a doctor's appointment.”

Wilbur nodded and finally took to sitting on the chair nearest to Tommy’s bed. 

“Second of all when he was rushing me to the car... I got the vibe that this wasn’t the first time he had been through something like this. He was sure to say exactly what the principal needed to let us go, and threw in the car exactly when I was about to fall asleep if on cue he immediately told me to. This could just be me overthinking, it was just off-putting.” 

The elder stiffened. 

“What?” 

Wilbur had no response. Truth be told he had just had an epiphany, and it was one he wasn’t too keen to share with Tommy. 

“ _...It makes sense..._ ”

“What does?”

“I mean... just the fact that he had known what to do. I went through something a bit similar when I was your age and I’m sure he just remembers that...”

Similar? Tommy shifted his sitting closer to his brother and continued. “Would you mind talking about it?” Wilbur sighed and looked back to his brother, “Truth be told there isn’t much to even BE talking about. In my case, I was home and just out of nowhere I started getting a really high fever and serious shakes.

“Mom and dad were super worried at the time, and techno refused to leave my room for days after. These little outbursts kept up on and off for the next two months or so just up until I...” Wilbur trailed off in thought. That moment lingered before a very impatient Tommy had enough.

“Until you?”

“Well just until they suddenly stopped. As soon as the fevers and sick days came they went with no trace. I asked my friends and apparently, this isn’t common. At all.” 

Tommy didn’t like that train of thought. He had just spent months upon months just trying to get to normality and quell his loud personality, all for naught before a simple cold. _This isn't fair._ he thought. _I did everything right. Kept my head down for months. I did everything dad asked, so how can things go so south so fast? They are sure to suspend me at this point after all. Is dad just acting this way because he is disappointed?_ The situation as a whole had him **frustrated** to no end. 

“Then how do I have it as well? Is it a sickness you gave to me?” Wilbur hesitated for a moment. Somehow, this suggestion made sense. “Perhaps. If anything we should ask Techno. He is the best option in the house. He usually knows a lot more than me about science-type situations.”

That was a lie. Phil was the best option. As he had more life experience than any of the boys he was always the go-to for issues they didn’t quite understand, but as they both knew their father was clearly quite rocky about the whole ordeal. Wilbur knew this all too well and gave out a sigh, wiping his forehead mindlessly. 

“Fine. If we're doing this asking him, I’m supposed to be recovering, remember?” 

Neither of the two wanted to disturb Techno. He was in the middle of the testing season and they weren't about to add that extra grumpy Techno glares to their roster of things to deal with. 

“That's not fair and you know it. This is your issue.”

“Recovering!”

“ **Suffer**.”

And so, the two never asked Techno. 

Tommy started laughing at Wilbur’s proposal and broke all previous tension that had wafted around the room. It was in this moment of clarity that he had a nagging feeling. Someone must have updated the heating. Wilbur’s face was slightly flushed and the surrounding air had lost most of the moisture it once had. The dry feeling surrounded him, and Tommy was sure he had a similar red tint. 

“Hey One second Tommy, I'll be right back.”

Wilbur seemed to take note of this change as well. (Truth be told he started noticing it much earlier but brushed it off since he knew Techno was home and had probably upped the temperature.) however, he knew that due to the very noticeable change thus was probably an accident. He could change the temperature back without angering his brother if this was the case. The conclusion made, he got up to change the heating. 

Midway through the hallway Will found the gauge on the wall. Pressing a few buttons he noticed something odd. Taking a leap of faith he wasn't disturbing anything, Wilbur made his way a few steps over to Techno’s door. A silent knock rang out through the hall and anticipation began to seep.

Rustling was heard behind the door and slowly as it came closer towards Wilbur the door creaked its way open ever so slowly to give way to a very visibly tired Technoblade. It was ever so clear he had either just woken up from a well-deserved nap or hadn't taken one in days. Knowing the eldest, the ladder was most likely what happened. 

“Can I help you?” He grumbled out.

“Hey, I was just wondering if you upped the heat earlier? The reader shows it hasn't been changed but Tommy and I are practically boiling back in his room.”

Techno raised an eyebrow and straightened his posture a tad. “No… I mean do you have a window open? My room is fine, and it's pretty hot out today.”

This was odd on two accounts. One, Wilbur knew for a fact that no matter how hot the day was, one simple cracked window couldn't change an entire room's temperature that fast. Two, because Tommy only had one window in his room and it was so small it was unable to open. That left one un-proposed answer. They must have been generated that heat themselves. This theory also had wide holes, Tommy's door had been slightly ajar the entire time. Not to mention it had gotten so noticeably hot there was no way they had caused that with simple body heat alone.

This had left one key question,

**How had it gotten hot?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any spelling/grammatical errors please feel free to point them out in the comments and I'll fix them!   
> Thank you!


End file.
